


Solid Decision

by Beth Harker (Beth_Harker)



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: M/M, Meme: solid decision on the jeggings by the way, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-29 04:59:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17196971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beth_Harker/pseuds/Beth%20Harker
Summary: David Jacobs in what very well might be jeggings.





	Solid Decision

It had been ten months since David had seen Jack. He looked good. The desert sun had tanned his skin, and there was something different about his eyes — they were calmer, less wild, as though he was starting to know peace and satisfaction. David wasn’t quite ready to admit that being out of New York was good for him, but all signs pointed in that direction.

Jack pulled him in for a tight hug, and in that second David could only be glad that he’d come back, even if it was for just a short visit.

“You look good,” Jack said in David’s ear.

“I was going to say the same about you.”

Jack pulled away slightly, hands still resting lightly on either side of David. He looked him up and down, like he was trying to take him all in.

“Yeah, well I mean it,” Jack said finally. “I reckon college has done good for you. You look the part, I mean. A college kid through and through. Only you oughta be wearing a sweatshirt. A guy who gets a scholarship to Harvard needs to have that emblazoned all over his body, so everyone knows they’s talking to a genius.”

“Maybe not everybody is as big headed as you are.”

Jack shrugged. His eyes scanned David once again. The silence stretched on just a little too long. He ran his hand back through his hair, mussing it.

“Solid decision on the jeggings, by the way,” Jack said at last, causing David to look down at himself in what was almost alarm.

“The what?”

“The jeggings.”

“They aren’t… I mean… They don’t stretch?”

Jack tugged at the fabric at David’s hip experimentally. It made David blush, but he hadn’t been lying about the lack of elasticity.

“Solid decision on the very very tight jeans then,” Jack said grinning wickedly.

“They were on sale.”

“They show off your assets.”

“I’ve never met anybody with assets before,” said Les, who was doing his homework nearby.

David was just about ready to tell Les that he didn’t know what assets were, but one look at his little brother, who was laughing into his paper, told David that he was being teased.

David suspected this was just a taste of what he what he was in for now that his friend had returned.


End file.
